Chapter 42
Questions for Fate is the 42nd chapter of the UQ Holder! manga written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. Summary Fate announces that due to winning him in battle the numbers are allowed to ask him any one question and that he knows everything there is to know backed up by Yukihime who tells them that it's true. Karin tells Touta not to act rash and think over what his question may be, while Ikku adds that the four should divide up their questions only to be corrected by Fate saying that they have a limited amount of time and each of them should chose an individual question. The Four members are struggling to come up with any questions since they have much to ask until Ikku steps up for the first question. His question is what is "Why are you so desperate to get Touta-kun? What are you trying to use him for?" but rather then use him Fate states that he wants Touta's help to save his grandfather and he needs his help for that. Confused Touta surprising almost ask if his grandfather was still alive but was silenced by Karin and Kuroumaru telling Fate that was not his question, However Fate tells him anyway that saving Negi could save the entire solar system and persist on saying that Touta should join him. Ikku notifies Touta that Fate said to "Free" Negi in otherwords that he sealed away somewhere and that "Save the world" cannot be taken literally but was then interupted by Fate telling them that deliberating is not allowed. Karin then stepped up wanting to ask her own question which she thought was critical however her question "Negi Springfield who loved him most? You or Yukihime-sama?"angering Yukihime told Karin that she would like to see her in her office later and Karin said yes. Fate answered the question by telling Karin that Yukihime was admiration was for Touta's great-grandfather Nagi Springfield and stated that he was not particularly interested in who loved him the most, Karin continued to ask about Fate who replied that he doesn't love anyone but didn't believe him. Next was Kuroumaru who had a number of questions "Is it was urgent? If you don't take Touta-kun away right now will his grandfather die, and the rest of the world with him? Is there a time limit?". Fate was impressed by his question and answered with that he has already waited for twenty years and it was not urgent Touta thanked Kuroumaru and told him he would repay. Finally Touta's question was that if he was the one who killed the boys parents which Fates response was yes. Touta tells Fate that what he wants is not revenge rather he wants to settle the score one day Fate tells him he will be waiting at the top of the tower also the day will come when he will need his help.In the meantime Kirie recovers and wakes up disappointed that her comrades let Fate go as Yukihime mumbles to herself if it was necessary for him to make a grand exit. Chapter Appearances Fate Averruncus Touta Konoe Kuroumaru Tokisaka Ikkuu Ameya Karin Yuuki Kirie Sakurame |Items and Terms = |Locations =Fairyland Hall}} Navigation Category:Chapters